Change Is Inevitable
by Ataahua
Summary: Even destiny has a cruel sense of humour. Carmen learns firsthand after being banished to the human world until she has made amends for the wrongdoings of her other half. But what will ensue when a callous man meddles with more than he knows? MarikOC. (On a hiatus while I work on other fics.)
1. Prologue: An Unveiled Monster

Life is really busy and biting me hard in the tush right now, but I will try to never give up on this story. Or writing in general. I have little time because I must balance work, school, friendships, a relationship and time to myself, plus other personal things. Things have me very depressed over these past few months, but instead of moping about any longer than I already have in my spare time, I figure I should do something productive. Why not take another swing at my beloved **Change is Inevitable**, and try to make it a hell of a lot better? I hope you enjoy it! I am so rusty you won't believe it. This story's main genres are romance, adventure/action and humour. Angst is also common here. I like a variety and humour is also a good pick-me-up, ain't it? :)

* * *

**CHANGE IS INEVITABLE  
By Ataahua**

* * *

**PROLOGUE  
An Unveiled Monster**

At a steady pace, her slender fingers reached out with a calm composure that was simply not her nature. Her hand shook twitched twice at the knowledge of impending events that barely seemed to faze her. She'd had an unimaginable amount of years to perfect the art of concealing her emotions. Especially from herself.

With steady serenity, all but her index finger curled into the icy sensation of her palm. Too gently, the razor-like tip of her long nails sunk into a goblet beside her. Engraved into the golden goblet, along with a novel of hieroglyphics, was a sun-kissed woman with long raven hair and extended feathery wings the colour of crimson and emerald. The item didn't belong to this era or several before it. It stood alone on her elaborately carved table. The polished wooden table depicted implausibly brutal scenes dating back as far as five millennia. And every single gruesome scene included her. Worse yet, they were brought into play by her hands.

The woman chuckled darkly, it sounded like a shrill whisper in the wind, grating from the depths of her throat. Slowly, she began swirl circles in the golden goblet's contents of wine, which was a rich crimson red like freshly spilt blood. Then again, perhaps it wasn't wine. Flashing a cruel smirk, her finger recoiled from the warm liquid to meet her lips. Her tongue gradually savoured the metallic taste, her aqua blue eyes flashing bright red in what, to her, seemed like ecstasy.

It was only seconds later that a sudden swish met her long-awaiting ears. With a sharp sight, her snake-like eyes snapped to her left, where they were sourly greeted by a small group of armed men. She immediately recognized the leader that stood fuming, the orange gleam of his eyes so uncontainable that his whole body exhibited the vibrant orange glow. Only ultimate fury brought forth such a lack of control on the man's part concerning that feature. And she knew what had provoked it.

"Ah. Ra, I've been expecting you." Rising from her golden throne that presumably hinted at an egotistical nature, the woman's eyes narrowed. "And I believe I know why you're here, honouring me with your magnificent presence." She grinned hotly at Ra. "That vibrant glow looks quite _flattering_on you, My _Dear _Father. Orange truly is just your colour," she finished with a sneer.

Ra's gaze burned into hers, overflowing with betrayal. "Nut has made me aware of some..._disturbing_ details, Séshafi" he stated pointedly.

"Nut, you say?" Séshafi murmured softly, as if the identity of the one who had double-crossed her didn't faze her. But in her mind, betrayal sliced through her like a fiery dagger. "Am I correct in believing it was a dear niece of mine—one of my most treasured friends—that informed you of these rather inconceivable details I've been hearing about, concerning my actions these past few years?"

"Enough with the mockery, Séshafi!" Ra spat with disgust. "Everything is growing more and more out of your favour. I'm too inclined to believe these _myths_ of your many sick deeds are anything but!"

Séshafi feigned surprise, quirking a brow in false disbelief. "Why, I was unaware that we were gathering _evidence_ to prove these myths true." A sickening smirk stretched her lips as she gestured to her table. "By simply examining my favourite table your accusations are, in this case, carved in wood." The warriors standing strong behind Ra gasped in horror at Séshafi's confession, and whispers quickly broke out.

Now Ra's glow was almost blinding. "I shan't fall victim to your little antics!" he bellowed, thrashing a warning finger her way. "You _will not_manipulate me like some feeble puppet!"

"You've already succumbed to rage, so it seems you're already my puppet." She snickered coolly to herself as Ra only clenched his fists so tight they shook uncontrollably. "Isn't it funny how one can manipulate so many?" Séshafi tapped her finger against the surface of the goblet's contents, sending ripples across the surface. "That one little touch can cause a disturbance in so much? Can _unbalance_ so much?" She turned to Ra with a satisfied grin. "I love it. . . I crave it." She inhaled the metallic smell of blood that lingered about her; blood that wasn't her own. "I'm obsessed with it."

"Silence!" Ra roared. At this point, his rage ran so wild it seemed to shake the atmosphere around them. "Arrest her! I _will__ not_ hear another word of this twisted nonsense!"

His men immediately obeyed Ra. But surprisingly, as the warriors quickly advanced on her, Séshafi didn't resist. She didn't scream. She didn't even move. Instead, she remained as content as the stars as she allowed the men to cuff her and lead her directly to Iados, The City of Egyptian Gods.

* * *

You know the drill, people! Please review and I'll give you a virtual hug for taking a little time to do so. It took me time to write this, after all. Oooh! Guilt triiiiiiip! :P

**Note:** This fic was originally posted on my old account, Rugrat247, and was at thirty nine chapters when I removed it to rewrite it and post it on this account.


	2. Chapter 1: Justice

It's aliiiiiivvve! Yes, I totally just quoted Frankenstein. Anyway, I've actually finished Chapter One of CII's rewrite. It took months, but it's done. Enjoy!

* * *

**CHANGE IS INEVITABLE  
By Ataahua**

**CHAPTER ONE**  
**Justice**

Silence. And a rare silence at that. It lingered through the Kingdom of Iados, a magnificent city built on an island that hovered high above the clouds. The milky-white moon's beams of light gave the clouds a mystical, almost eerie glow. The whole city was breath-taking, even when solitude appeared to be its only company.

On this seemingly lonely night, only a few specks of light lashed out at the night, upon a grand boat that gleamed gold. From a distance, these specks of light united as one; a single shard of light to the eye of the beholder. Although on any other night, thousands of lights would smother this tiny glow, and deprive it of its extraordinariness. But this wasn't any other night. It was a night that would strike its mark in history. And one who has made many sinister choices would be unwillingly thrust into the destiny of many.

* * *

An infuriated scream echoed continuously along the corridor, flickering torches lined along the corridor's golden walls. They kept the darkness at bay.

Amidst the clearly feminine screams, a forceful scuffle was heard. The woman's arms and legs were bound together by two sets of metal chains, which radiated neon green. Like everything else about this fierce individual, their youthful appearance was deceiving, for she was far older; and although she was chained, she furiously fought off almost a dozen soldiers that struggled to wrench her along the corridor.

Her long hair, black in color, was twisted and untamed; it symbolized her sadistic personality and her capability of actions that would be better left unsaid. The woman whipped her head left and right, her hair following suit as it slashed against the men's skin like a sharp razor. Her body was close to perfection. Her figure slim, her height tall, and her broad shoulders hinted at her physical strength. Her bronze skin, gleaming in the torchlight, contrasted magnificently with her piercing aqua eyes. Eyes that glistened with confidence, and yet held a glint of hate.

Chains couldn't suppress the woman's urges to swing her limbs mercilessly, nor her hopes of injuring the men who dragged her. Although it was impossible to avoid this trial, satisfaction wouldn't discourage her joy should she hurt a soldier or two along the way. "Keep those hands to yourselves, you insolent fools!" she roared, eyes narrowed dangerously. "Or I'll—"

"You'll what, Séshafi?" a guard sneered, brows furrowed in irritation as his eyes flashed with utter loathing. With his next words, a smirk presented itself. "Those chains are more than capable of withstanding your strength." He chuckled. "So you can't possibly—"

His words were cut short as Séshafi's head swung to the left and brutally slammed into his own. A groan of agony involuntarily left his lips as his hands flew to his pounding skull.

Eyes seeming to laugh at the man's pitiful cries, Séshafi smirked with satisfaction, her eyes glistening triumphantly. The remaining men only tightened their hold on her, sending false threats her way. Séshafi sneered as a dark laugh escaped her lips. "Care to repeat those words?" she daunted, already knowing the answer.

He glared daggers for a long moment, before finally muttering in a bitter tone, "We'll see who's laughing when this trial is over."

* * *

A foreboding thump resounded throughout the torch-lit courtroom as Ra's golden gavel collided with the wooden podium. Conversations instantly broke, allowing silence to envelope the room. "Let the trial begin," Ra's deep, stern voice boomed.

The courtroom was enormous, roughly half the size of a football field in length and diameter, and at least five stories high. Thousands of strange, and not so strange, creatures filled up the many rows of seats that covered each floor.

Before Ra, twenty eight golden thrones were lined up in a single row, with the twenty eight most significant gods and goddesses of Egypt seated upon them. Among these sat Ammut, Devourer of Souls; Anubis, God of Death; Nut, Goddess of Night, and Seth, God of Chaos.

To Ra's left stood the accused: Séshafi; and unlike a few minutes prior, she now stood calm and composed, as if nothing at all was wrong. However, unbeknownst to her was that the outcome of her trial couldn't be much worse – in her opinion, that is.

Séshafi's narrowed eyes flashed red as she scanned the vast crowd, ignoring the mixed expressions of loathing, disgust and fear that returned her stare. A small frown etched onto her lips as her eyes fell upon a young woman. She gazed back at Séshafi through flowing, platinum blonde hair with thoughtful, lavender eyes; she took note that the woman's eyes gleamed with anything but disgust.

Stiffening for a moment, Séshafi's eyes snapped shut as her head cocked to the left. She wished to look anywhere but there…into those innocent eyes. They were a reminder of _him_—_their_ past…and a reminder the one mistake she would admit having done…that had brought about _his_ demise.

_Fath—_Séshafi shook her head abruptly. He _wasn't_ her father. She refused to accept such things. He was weak; too weak to unlock and unleash the full extent of his powers. She quickly corrected her slip of the mind. _**Ra**__ is so ignorant,_ she bitterly thought. _He's too kind…and knows nothing of this girl_—Her gaze lowered momentarily, twisted locks hiding half her face —_of Kalykia._

She was thrust from her reminiscing by a man's composed, yet loud voice. "Tonight's trial will decide the fate of Séshafi, daughter of Ra and the Goddess of Goddesses." His hateful gaze snapped to Séshafi from the piece of parchment in his hands. "Will the accused hold their hand to their…heart." He hesitated with his final word. It was a known fact that she had no heart…literally.

She flashed an amused smirk as she raised a balled fist to the hole where her heart had once pumped golden blood.

The speaker grimaced at Séshafi, before his eyes lowered to the parchment in his hands once again. "Do you make an oath to your fellow gods and goddesses to speak the truth and nothing but?"

Séshafi's expression was now emotionless. No one was able to avoid one curious question: What was she thinking?

Finally, she chuckled darkly, clearly amused by the oath. She'd already disrespected her fellow deities with no remorse. "I make an oath to my fellow gods and goddesses to speak the truth and nothing but."

The man read down the parchment, requesting Séshafi to announce every oath within it, and to the surprise of everyone present, she peacefully complied. Not even another chuckle left her lips. Now the time had come for questions…and answers.

"Séshafi… Answer me this," Ra calmly stated. "Is it true that you are in possession of an enchanted staff...in which your heart beats within?" His jaw clenched in disgust at the mention of this staff.

Séshafi smirked darkly, her eyes flashing crimson red with hunger. That smirk soon turned into dark laughter, which echoed throughout the room. "Yes, Ra

Ra's grip on his golden gavel tightened. "And...did you or did you not willingly aid in Bakura's endeavour to unleash the darkness of the Shadow Realm, by collecting three of the seven Millennium Items—" Ra's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as his next words left his lips, "—which brought about the demise of many innocent lives?" A hint of sorrow had weaved into his tone; however, he felt a lot more than a _hint_ of sorrow. But like Séshafi, he had had several millennia to master his emotions.

To those around him, Ra didn't seem at all fazed by the fact his own daughter..._his own flesh and blood_...stood to his left at the accused's podium; yet, he couldn't be any more sorrowed by his daughter's callous behavior.

"Indeed, I did." Séshafi barely succeeded in suppressing a menacing smirk, recollecting her dark actions with pride. "I aided Bakura in his endeavour to summon the darkness that is the Shadow Realm." She licked her lips with an almost snake-like tongue; her eyes closed in momentary ecstasy as she recalled the metallic taste of her victims' fresh blood on her tongue.

Utter fury and betrayal flushed through Ra's mind like a dam that had collapsed under the strain of a million gallons. _How...could the morals of his own daughter—his little girl—have strayed so far from his own?_ He sighed softly, setting this thought aside. "And is it true that you attempted to conceal such information from those in the Kingdom of Iados—and succeeded in doing so—for almost five thousand years?"'

Another of her infamous smirks. "It's true."

Ra's grip on his golden gavel tightened as he barely resisted the urge to slam the gavel hard against the polished podium before him. "And do you have anything to say that may change the course of _your_ trial?"

Séshafi heaved a sigh of exasperation. "The only reason I would regret such actions is because five thousand years later I'm standing in this wretched courtroom, accompanied by pathetic excuses for deities!" With each word she hissed, her voice heightened until reaching a vehement roar. "You're attempting to find innocence in a being without it! You're attempting to find sorrow and regret in a being who lives without it! I did all I did because I enjoy it: the screaming, the suffering...and the murder." The flecks of her narrowed eyes held a tinge of crimson red. The colour of blood... Her victims' blood.

For the first time that evening, the first of the deities seated before the podiums rose to their feet.

"It is clear to all that... it holds no guilt nor compassion for all it has done," Anubis announced, unable to bring himself to state her name. There were several nods in agreement. Anubis' crimson eyes narrowed in disgust as they snapped towards Séshafi. "It certainly doesn't deserve the title of _Goddess of Goddesses_, and so I propose we send it to the land of the dead and be done with this!"'

As Anubis settled into his golden throne once more, Ammut's lips twisted into a cunning grin. "Why can't I simply swallow her soul?"

"No!" Seth protested as he suddenly rose from his throne. "Banish her soul to the Shadow Realm! She deserves to suffer for all eternity...and for _far_ longer in my opinion!" He glared at Séshafi, who chuckled softly.

"She _is_ the darkness!" Isis retorted. "We should weigh her heart on Ma'at's scales," she suggested, turning to Ma'at beside her for confirmation.

"I require a heart to weigh upon my scale, Isis," Ma'at replied with a shake of her head, "And Séshafi must have left the world of the living. I can only weigh her through observation, and that is all I need to come to the just conclusion that we are dealing with a monster _beyond_ reconciliation."

Ra sighed at Ma'at's words, knowing them to be true. "I believe it's time for a break," he informed, before stepping down from the podium. Immediately, multiple conversations eveloped the vast courtroom.

Ra strode past his daughter with a frown, who gazed back at him with an unreadable expression. He stopped beside a guard a few feet from his daughter. "Ensure she remains—"

"I can assure you that tightening security is unnecessary," Séshafi interjected. "I'm not going anywhere, _Ra_," she spoke, bitterness underlying her otherwise calm tone.

Ra was saddened by how Séshafi had addressed him, even if we wasn't surprised by it. "I'd rather take such measures, Séshafi." He glared in disgust for a moment, before turning to leave the room for some much needed silence.

Séshafi merely laughed at her father and suddenly, her eyes lit up. "You know, Ra, you should've thought twice before naming me _Séshafi_," she calmly stated, eyes burning into her father's back as he strode for the exit. She smirked as he came to a temporary halt.

"Why is that, Séshafi?" he replied, teeth grinding as his words were spoken in forced calmness.

"Séshafi means _angry woman_," she blatantly stated, smirk never wavering.

Ra's eyes narrowed at her successful attempt at stirring his emotions within, but he didn't show it. "Fate is a funny thing, my daughter," he criptically stated, before proceeding to leave the room.

* * *

Séshafi huffed in utter boredom. _Ra is taking a damn long time. Too long for my liking._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a stern voice, although an innocent nature was weaved within said voice. "Why did you do it?"

Séshafi's eyes narrowed as she jerked her head to her right, thinking, _How dare someone speak to—_ Her eyes widened as they met two lavender orbs. "Kalykia..." Séshafi whispered softly, her words almost inaudible. She hoped the girl nor the guards at her side had heard her whisper.

Séshafi spoke her next words in a more venomous tone. "Have I not already stated why? Do you not recall the hullabaloo over my..._confession_...only moments ago?" She didn't smirk, like she was so accustomed to. For some reason, she found herself unable to smirk when in the presence of this girl.

Kalykia sighed, her eyes holding little emotion as they gazed into Séshafi's aqua pools. "Well, what _made_ you this way?"

Séshafi growled, clenching her eyes shut. Only when the girl's gentle voice met her ears again, did she reopen her eyes.

"What..." Kalykia paused for a second, a little hesitant. "What is it?"

Séshafi sighed softly, cherished memories coming back to haunt her. "You..." Her jaw tightened. "You reminded me of someone I...once knew."

Kalykia cocked her head to the left, platinum hair following suit. "My question served as the reminder?" she asked, curious.

Séshafi inhaled deeply, before exhaling slowly. "...Yes," she answered simply.

"Kalykia," Ra's deep voice met Séshafi's ears. Her eyes snapped to the location of said voice. His eyes weren't set on Kalykia, but on Séshafi. Séshafi perceived a hint of confusion within his orange eyes – she knew the reason behind this emotion: he was confused by her humane conversation with Kalykia.

Séshafi chuckled softly. She had to admit that she, too, was rather confused by it.

Ra's eyes finally averted to Kalykia as he rested a masculine hand upon the girl's shoulder. "Please return to your seat. The trial shall now continue."

Kalykia's eyes turned to Ra, before she quietly spoke, "Ra, I ask for permission to share my views regarding Séshafi's fate." She glanced at Séshafi, who gazed in curiousity at the two. "...Privately, sir."

Ra glanced at Séshafi momentarily, before he nodded. He quickly guided Kalykia out of the Courtroom, leaving Séshafi staring after them, mind running wild.

* * *

Minutes later, Ra entered the Courtroom once again, Kalykia following close behind him. Séshafi gazed at the two, raising a brow as Kalykia smiled gently at her, before the girl quickly returned to her seat.

"Everyone," Ra's voice boomed across the room. Séshafi realized he was already standing at the podium. "I have been given an interesting view during the trial's recess." His eyes averted to Kalykia for a flash of a second. Only Séshafi noticed. "I shall now share it with you all."

Ra briefly cleared his throat, before explaining the idea. "We erase Séshafi's memories, decrease her age to that of an infant and leave her in the care of an Egyptian family, to live a life among the humans." He smiled lightly. "The one who thought up this idea reminded me of a well-known saying. One I believe we should all take into account. One that both humans and deities are all aware." His eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "_Everyone_ deserves a second chance."

Séshafi gazed in slight amazement, intrigued by her father's words.

"And so, should she make up for the wrongs she has committed, she shall become a Goddess again."

As Ra explained this idea, the majority of those present nodded in agreement, inspired by his words.

Séshafi, on the other hand, frowned, becoming noticeably unsettled for the first time during the trial. She groaned softly, eyes widened in fear and disbelief as she began to fidget in her seat.

Ra glanced at Séshafi, a small smile tracing his lips. "All in favour of this plan, raise your hand," he calmly informed everyone.

Ra felt a sense of relief as the majority of the room held their hand high, him included.

"Then it is decided." Ra's expression was one of satisfaction. " Séshafi Kanika Ra has been sentenced to a life among the humans, until she has proven she has mended her evil ways." Ra's golden gavel hit the podium once again as his final words rolled of his tongue. "This trial. . . has been resolved."

* * *

The moon had now been swallowed by Ra, whose enormous ship rode along the sky, light so bright it gifted the land with a new and glorious day.

The deities of Egypt were preparing to cast powerful spells upon their victim – one who had many victims of her own.

Séshafi's enraged screams echoed along an unkempt, stone corridor, which could only be Iados' dungeon. "Get your hands off me, you filthy vermin!" she screamed, violently lashing her limbs this way and that. Her eyes narrowed as her tone became low and cryptic. "I demand you release me at once or you shall pay _dearly_." She managed to ram her right shoulder into a guard, who let loose a sharp groan. "There are things far worse than death, you ignorant fools! Things I'm certainly powerful enough to bring to reality with the wave of one Ra-damned finger!"

Séshafi received a merciless blow to the back of her neck. "Ra-damned!" the striker spat. "You dare insult the mighty Ra?"

"He deserves _much_ worse!" Séshafi hissed back, her tone almost snake-like – as were her eyes.

She continued to scream several threats and insults at the half a dozen men dragging her into a large room, where the guilty would be punished for their callous actions.

The many guards threw her into said room, before sprinting back out, fearing Séshafi's wrath. They didn't want to spend another millisecond with her. She laughed insanely at their cowardliness.

"What pitiful wimps," she spat, chuckling darkly as she turned to face her father. "Ra, next time I suggest you find some men who at least possess the _foolishness_ to challenge me." She smirked insanely.

Ra frowned at his daughter, certainly hoping there wouldn't _be_ a next time. He hoped with all his being that she would somehow repent. He hoped that Kalykia's idea would work.

Ra sighed, glaring daggers at his daughter. "How is it that I raised you just as I did your siblings, yet _you_, my daughter, are led by the path of darkness?" He furrowed his brows in exasperation. "At least answer that before you are punished," he almost begged, tone one of slight sympathy.

Séshafi's eyes flashed with two dark emotions: betrayal and jealousy. However, these emotions had left as swiftly as they'd came. "I'm no fool," she spat bitterly. "I have no need for love, compassion... or any weak and pitiful emotion such as that." Her eyes seemed to flicker a shade darker. "I killed all those idiots without those meaningless traits. I did what I _love_." A sadistic chortle left her lips as a cynical smirk snaked across them. "Murdered; brought chaos, destruction, terror...and misery." She licked her lips ravenously.

"And, yet, here you are." Ra sighed softly, wondering where he could've possibly gone wrong with his daughter. "I'm not sorry for this, Séshafi...for I'd rather you were dead than those many innocent lives," he informed her, in full honesty. He silently slipped towards the door. "Goodbye, my daughter." With this said, he solemnly left the room; left his daughter to the mercy of the Gods.

"So, Séshafi," Seth began, a stirring edge to his tone. "How does it _feel_ to be unloved by your own father? Your own flesh and blood? How does it _feel_ to hear from his own lips that he'd rather _you_ were dead than-"

"It feels great," Séshafi snapped, her eyes glowing red with anger. His stirrings were doing the job he'd intended: upsetting Séshafi. "Let us get this whole charade over and done with! I'm sick of looking at your impudent faces!" she hissed, an air of arrogance about her.

"As you wish," Seth replied, eyes narrowed pointedly.

Seth, along with the twenty seven other deities, began to chant several peculiar spells.

Séshafi simply sat there, her arms and legs crossed. She wore a blank expression as she thought, _They think they can simply erase my memory? Those fools underestimate my-_

Her thought was cut short as her mind suddenly went blank. What was she just thinking? Seshafi was as clueless as a baby, which was what she would soon become.

After what seemed like a lifetime of chanting, Séshafi flinched as a pang of pain shot through her body. This pain soon became a series of painful waves. She groaned in agony as her limbs became tight; her world began to spin, her body shrinking in a sickening transformation and, finally, her mind was engulfed by a sea of utter darkness.

* * *

In all honesty, it was soooo hard to rewrite this. Partially because I haven't written anything in _ages_; partially because it doesn't have Marik in it and partially because it's so hard to rewrite a painfully long chapter _without_ typing the words of the original chapter in the page too much for your liking. I feel like none of my writing can compare to Haunted now, because I am so darn proud of my writing there. I think suspense and horror are just my best genres. Emotions can flow and be described so well in those genres. Anywayyyyy...enough rambling. I hope, at least, that _you_ enjoyed reading this! Please review. :)


	3. Chapter 2: Carmen Setenhet

**CHAPTER TWO  
Carmen Setenhet**

Isis and Anubis silently trekked through the icy Egyptian desert: cold due to the setting of Ra, a sunset that seemed far dimmer than usual. The milky white moon loomed high up in the sky, accompanied by many shimmering stars. It seemed to watch over the dark and silent land below.

"Quick, Isis," Anubis whispered gruffly, his tone laced with fear as he gazed at the small cradle Isis held cautiously. "The last thing we need is for that _thing_ to awaken before we reach our destination!" he quickly continued. Anubis' head was that of a Jackal's, while his body was merely a human. His eyes were crimson red, resembling fresh blood, although presently his eyes seemed to squirm with fear instead of striking it in others.

Isis sighed in annoyance. "We're close, Anubis!" she hissed back, volume no higher than a whisper.

"That may be, however—"

"Don't worry yourself," she interrupted bitterly. It sounded more like an order than an act of reassurance. "What harm could she possibly cause as an infant?" Isis asked, rhetorically of course.

Anubis growled. "I still disagree with the court, and I _always_ will," he stubbornly stated. "I would've deprived it of it's powers, no questions asked!" A sharp growl emitted from the back of his throat. "If you ask me, Ra went soft on that... _thing_! Daddy's little girl. Daddy's evil, blood-drinking, pain-loving, monstrosity of a—"

"Silence, Anubis!" Isis hissed, her patience thinning. "You speak of waking the baby, yet look at yourself!" she scolded, tone a little louder than a whisper.

Anubis let loose an angry sigh, hesitantly apologizing for his unnecessary ranting.

"We're here," Isis stated, a relieved smile sliding onto her lips. "Did I not tell you, Anubis?" She gazed over her shoulder. Two bitter, red eyes bore back into her own hazel orbs. She frowned slightly, her eyes returning to the sight before her.

It was dark, but there was enough moonlight to make out the landscape. A small, ancient stone ruin was illuminated by the gleaming moonlight. Pieces of broken stone were sprawled about the ruins, obviously having broken off the ancient structure.

"So this is the entrance to Pharaoh Atem's Tomb?" Anubis asked, walking to Isis' side. His eyes scanned the stone rubble, smooth due to the desert sands. "I imagine the underground complex is much larger?"

Isis nodded. "Naturally." She smiled at Anubis. "He was certainly a great King, although most mortals are unaware of it."

"Yes," Anubis replied, eyes never leaving the ruins.

Isis sighed gently, taking slow, silent steps into the ruins. "Ra ordered I place her by a trap door," she informed Anubis. "Ah," Isis voiced, eyes spotting a thick, wooden trap door. Like the stone rubble, it was smoothed by the desert sands.

Isis placed the peacefully resting baby on the stone ground, about ten feet from the trap door. Sand was building up in the cracks of said stone ground.

This baby, you know as Séshafi, was sleeping peacefully in a majestically carved, wooden cradle, the size of a small basket. She was enveloped in many blue, silk cushions and had a single, white blanket hugging her tiny body. Around the nude baby's neck, a mystical necklace, which held six, pure white pearls, glowed faintly in the moonlight. Said jewellery was no ordinary necklace; each time Séshafi commits an evil action, a pearl will darken in colour. If said pearl darkens to a shade of grey, it indicates that Séshafi has been unkind, yet not extremely so. Another way that her pearls can darken, is if she gains an experience that could cause her to waver from the path of righteousness. Although, as more pearls darken, the experiences or evil deeds needed to darken a pearl further must be worse than the previous times. If all six pearls became black, Séshafi would lose her powers... and more. . . _much_ more.

"Why _did_ Ra allow Séshafi to keep her powers?" Anubis asked in curiosity, a bitter edge to his tone as he gazed over the sleeping infant.

"Perhaps he wishes to see how she reacts to them... how she uses them. Also, Séshafi may never even _learn_ of her powers." Isis sighed. "But Ra knows what Ra does. Let us leave it at that."

Anubis nodded, before his eyes lit up in remembrance. "The note!" he exclaimed. A small, scrolled up papyrus appeared out of thin air and dropped gently into Anubis' right hand. "_It_ will need this," he informed Isis. "It took me so long to write this note without unveiling her identity," Anubis grumbled, gently placing the papyrus at Séshafi 's feet, inside her cradle. "May fate be with you..." His next word was forced, for it was difficult for the god to speak her name aloud. "... Séshafi."

"And may fate lead you down the path of righteousness," Isis included, her tone soothing, as she smiled lightly at the serene baby. They silently gazed at the sleeping goddess in wonderment, both wondering the same thing: How could such a peaceful thing cause the death of thousands?

After a long moment, Anubis broke the peaceful silence. "Now then, shall I?" he asked, red eyes glancing to the female on his right.

Isis calmly nodded as she turned toward Anubis. "Yes. It is time we returned to Iados."

Anubis returned the nod, before kneeling beside the wooden trap door. He raised a large, almost paw-like hand, to its wooden surface; then banged down hard on the small trapdoor. A wave of echoes ran through the cold corridors below. _BOOM. BOOM. BOOM._

A minute passed by, before far off conversation was heard. With each passing second, the speech grew louder... and louder.

At this time, Séshafi was anything but serene. She was very much awake. She wailed like a teenager would, should they be awoken in the early morning by their parents, after a late night that they'd planned to sleep off.

"Quick!" Isis whispered to Anubis. "We have other matters to attend to!"

Anubis nodded sharply, before the two deities swept off into the darkness.

As swift as the two Gods had disappeared, a man slammed open the trapdoor. He was bearded and grey-haired, and most likely in his late forties to early fifties. He quickly left the entrance of the tomb, which was dimly lit by a candle held by a young boy. The boy bared a long, flowing ponytail of black hair; every other inch of his head was carefully shaved. The boy gazed at the older man, who began to venture out into the ruins. He knew better than to follow him, and, instead, he remained standing at the entrance of the tomb.

Following Séshafi's ear-piercing cries, the older man's lavender eyes soon met her cradle. The man's eyes narrowed cruelly. "Not another one!" His eyes briefly averted over his shoulder at the young boy. He furrowed his brows in hatred. _I shan't make the same mistake with this one!_ he thought cruelly.

"Master Ishtar," the boy began, voice both hesitant and curious. "Is-is that a... baby?" he queried, although he was already aware of the answer.

"Odion, you must never utter a word involving what you're about to see!" Master Ishtar hissed, his piercing gaze meeting Odion's bewildered one. What was Master Ishtar's impending intentions?

"Master Ishtar, I don't understa-" His words were cut short. His adoptive father uncoiled a long, thin whip from his cloak. His eyes glistened with cruelty and hatred as he slowly began to twist the whip around the wailing infant's tiny neck.

Odion's eyes widened. "NO! Master Ishtar, please d—" His plead was quickly interrupted, except, instead of shock, like the time prior, it was due to a woman's ear-piercing scream.

Lucky for the weeping Goddess, Master Ishtar quickly recoiled the whip, before swiftly disappearing down the trapdoor. "Come, Odion," the man ordered sharply.

Odion sighed in relief as he swiftly scooped up Sêshafi's cradle and followed his Master, back into the darkness.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Master Ishtar and Odion were in the birthing room, after Mrs Ishtar had given birth. A young girl, named Ishizu, accompanied the two men. She was no older than five, and had long, flowing, black hair and exotic, cerulean blue eyes. These eyes shed tears at the distressing sight they beheld. It wasn't only distressing because of the woman's blaring screams at the pain of giving birth, but also because of the great amount of blood she'd lost.

The young girl clenched her eyes shut, tears flowing like a flooded river from beneath closed eyelids. Her mother would be dead in a matter of minutes; there was nothing the family could do. What options did they hold for blood loss in an underground tomb? They were at least half an hours walking distance from a small town, let alone a hospital where a suitable doctor for this injury could only be found.

Master Ishtar wasn't at all fazed by the fact his wife's death was nigh. A proud grin slid onto his thin lips as he held his newborn son. A _real_ son.

"Finally," Master Ishtar wheezed, "I've waited so long for this day." The man smirked. "A true heir. A true tomb keeper." He turned his back on his family... on his dying wife. Master Ishtar raised his son to the sky, moonlight shining down upon the baby, better revealing his appearance. He had soft, platinum blond locks; innocent, amethyst orbs, and smooth skin, the colour of bronze.

"Call..." Mrs Ishtar wheezed weakly. She gasped for air, before continuing. "Call him... Marik," she pleaded, as tears welled up in her gentle, bronze eyes.

Master Ishtar merely nodded, before his gaze returned to his son.

"Mother!" Odion seized his adoptive mother's attention, tears welling up in his olive green eyes. "What of this baby girl?" Odion asked, holding up the now sleeping Sêshafi. He was attempting to fight back warm and salty tears. His mother couldn't die..., could she?

"Look... after her..., Odion," Mrs Ishtar whispered, almost inaudibly. "Promise... me... you'll look after... Marik... and Car...men... Setenhet." She took a sharp, unsatisfying breath. "Car...men Set...en...het was... my mother." Another breath..., this time shallower. "Carmen Setenhet," she whispered the name of her choice, before pulling the young boy closer. "Promise me..., Odion..."

These were her last words, before her caring and compassionate eyes lost their glow and her skin began to turn pale, cold... lifeless.

Odion clenched his eyes shut tightly, tears flowing down his soft, bronze cheeks. "NO! MOTHER!" he screamed, "DON'T DIE, MOTHER!" He quickly placed Sêshafi in her cradle and searched for any sign of life: a breath, a pulse... anything! This was to no avail. She was dead.

Odion's fists clenched, his knuckles whitening slightly; eyes shut tightly. "I promise, Mother," he wept, almost inaudible to himself.

A shaky breath on his left seized his attention. His eyes widened as they met Ishizu's crying form. He furrowed his brows in sympathy and hugged Ishizu, while also hiding her from the sight of their mother's corpse.

Master Ishtar, on the other hand, couldn't care less, as he paid all mind to his newborn son.

* * *

I just put the original Chapter Three of CII onto a word document. 4,170 words. I think I am going to _die_. I sure hope I read through it and find a lot of it to be totally redundant to the course I want CII to take. That way I can write something totally fresh and raw instead of a rewrite, which isn't really rewarding enough to enjoy writing. Anyway, I'm ranting again. But please review!


End file.
